Revenge is the Sweetest Syrup
by Kai-Cresent-Moon
Summary: Sakura lost to Syaoran in a contest as a child. She vows to beat him one day. To her dismay, he's invincible. So, she decides to ruin his life in stead, what happens when she begins to fall in love with him. Eriolone sidedxsakura, SakuraSyaoran
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: As Sore as Losing might be….this is so much worse

"F-A-C-E-T-I-O-U-S! Facetious," an eight year old girl with honey blonde hair said aloud.

The man who was looking at her looked back at his note cards. The audience waited in anticipation. The judge pushed up his glasses and smiled sweetly. "That is correct. Miss Kinomoto, you can proceed to the next round. Next is Mister Li."

She mouthed a 'yes' and sat down. She saw her father and brother rise from their seats to cheer her on. The boy who was sitting several seats away from her got up and walked towards the microphone. He had amber eyes and chestnut brown hair. He looked more loose than the rest of the contestants. For one, he was dressed casually. He was wearing a green t-shirt and he had a necklace around his neck with what looked like a wolf fang on it. He pushed his hands deep into his pockets and waited. "Your word is: sacrilegious." The judge said and then he immediately began scanning his paper.

He sighed. "S-a-c-r-i-l-e-g-i-o-u-s. Sacrilegious," he said dully.

The judge looked at his paper and laughed, "Sorry, I was about to say I gave you a word for an older age group, but you got it right. Wow, you _absolutely, positively_ proceed to the next round."

The crowd got really excited. The next few contestants kept on messing up, and in the end it was _him_ and her. "Miss Kinomoto, your word is: accommodate."

"A-c-c-o-m-m-i-d-a-t-e," she froze in horror. She misspelled it by one letter.

"That is incorrect," the judge looked displeased. "If Mister Li gets this incorrect, you get another chance.

At that moment, she knew she was dead. "A-c-c-o-m-m-o-d-a-t-e. Accommodate," he said.

"That is…..correct," she saw his mother spring up and cheer so loud, Li cringed. The judge swallowed before continuing, "You win."

'If I ever meet you again, Li, I _will_ beat you.' She thought.

**_A/N_**

**_I know it's short, but it's only the prologue :P._**

**_I will update soon. I dont own CCS, CLAMP does, and good thing too. (Although, I wouldnt mind owning Syaoran)_**

****


	2. It couldnt get worse

Chapter one: It couldn't get worse.

Yuck. Morning breath.

She hated waking up to smell that my smell of roses had turned to the foulest smell of them all. Morning breath. She rushed to the shower and took a long steamy hot bath. Now, she wouldn't smell as bad_. I am Kinomoto Sakura. I am the perfect role model for every female in Tomoeda. My schedule is perfect, and __**I**__ must be perfect as well. _

She started her morning ritual, or as she would prefer to phrase it: her calming process. It was really good for the nerves…and everything else. She shampooed her hair with the her favourite shampoo. Cherry blossom and roses. She went out of her room and put on a sweet pink dress her best friend had designed. She put a white rose in her bun for added affect. Ever since she lost for the first time ten years before she never let herself get off guard again. Homecoming chair, cheerleading captain, Student of the year, Prefect, she counted her duties as she went down the stairs. She hated them all.

She put on her roller blades, and placed her white heels in her bag and went outside after shouting, "WAKE UP, TOUYA! I'M OUT!"

She bladed to her school, smiling and waving to everyone. She bumped into someone. She fell back wards but a strong arm grabbed onto her hand and stopped her fall. "That was…umm…awkward."

She saw a boy with intense amber eyes and soft, messy chestnut hair. He was tall and had flawless skin. He was definitely a casual skater type. He was wearing a long light green shirt with a dark green dragon print. He smiled unevenly at her. "I guess," she said, getting to her feet.

He had two other boys with him. One was on a bike and the other was on skates. The one on the bike had brilliant blue hair, and blue hair, and cerulean eyes. And the other had grey eyes and soft brown hair. "Who's the chick, dude?" the grey eyed one said.

The blue haired one on the bike was disapproving. "You haven't been in this country for ten minutes, Li Xiao Lang, and you've _already_ tried to make a move on the queen of Tomoeda." He said coolly.

_Li…? Wait! Could that possibly mean—no! She already checked his name was Li Syaoran, not Xiao Lang. _"No-no! You've got it all wrong Erio-kun. (A/N Syaoran has an annoying nickname, why cant he?)" Xiao Lang waved his hands around frantically. "I bumped into her. You know that my mistress is challenges and games."

"True," he said.

The Li boy turned to her again and said, "I'm Li Xiao Lang, I just moved in from Hong-Kong with my two cousins and Ryuu here," he motioned towards the grey eyed boy, "He's my other cousin's boyfriend. Eriol is my cousin from England. And Meiling, who isn't present due to personal reasons, ehem, shopping, is my direct cousin."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" she said.

He scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, my mum kicked me out for insulting her boyfriend, and umm…I'm staying with the Kinomotos. I know who _you_ are so…I thought I should introduce myself."

She stared, her mouth agape. She could scream. This could ruin her schedule, eternally. It couldn't get worse.

"But, about my name…you can just call me Syaoran," he winked before leaving.

No. Bloody. Way. It just got worse.

_**A/N **_

_**I know it's short, but I want to think before I continue. Anyway, I do NOT own CCS, I do, however own this story, so try any funny stuff and I will personally kill you with Jack Sparrow's last bullet. **_

_**Alex. **_


	3. Love Me Like the World is Ending

Chapter two: Love me like the world is ending.

She skated to school and stormed into the building. A girl with raven hair and blue eyes noticed her. She was pleased that she was wearing her favourite creation, but then she noticed the angry, displeased look that she rarely saw on Sakura's face. She followed Sakura to her locker. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" She yelled loudly.

She saw that her pink locker was painted….green, and next to it was a blue one, and next to that one was a silvery one that looked like an oversized piece of jewelry you could buy at a store. "What the—?" she began but she didn't have to wonder for long.

"_Thank you_, Principal, sir. I would hate it if my friends, would be separated from me…you know, we haven't been apart since we were in diapers." Said a milky sweet, yet masculine voice from behind Sakura.

"No problem, Mr. Hiragizawa, welcome to Tomoeda High."

"Thank you,"

Sakura's mouth fell open. She crossed her arms expectantly. "_What _happened to my locker?" She said.

The principal and Eriol didn't pay attention to her, but Li turned to her and opened his mouth slightly, to say something. "I didn't realize it was someone's locker…" he said softly, apologetically.

She scoffed in disbelief. She pulled out her cell phone and said, "I'm going home," she said to her dad.

She left school without care in the world. How dare he? How dare _they_? She went home and began to make apology sunny-side-up eggs for her father because he hated it when she left school early. _I am a role model. I must be calm at all times. This always works; my locker will be back tomorrow. Yes it will, oh yes it will._ Suddenly the image of Li Syaoran came into her head. The boy sneered, "No it won't! No it won't! It's _all_ mine, Kinomoto."

Sure it was childish, but she had this vibe from him. Not a man yet, and only a child. She sat on the couch and switched on the T.V. She heard her father rush down the stairs. "Breakfast's on the table," she said.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said, taking in his eggs whole. "You're an angel, you know that?"

He had his breakfast and then left her alone in the house. She put on the video of the spelling bee. _He was quite cute then_. She pondered. _Wonder what happened…_she sniggered.

She noticed that the whole time they were competing, he was staring at her. It made her blush that old Syaoran admired her like that…or thought she was a freak. Far off…but still a possibility. She heard the doorbell ring after watching the video for hours over and over again. She walked to the door and opened it. It was raining outside. She saw Li Syaoran, wet from head to toe, his messy hair flopped onto his face and he looked strangely…angelic. He gave her the same uneven smile as before. "I have lunch break and then free period," he said, "So, I thought I'd drop by and keep you company. Fancy Chinese?"

Noticing her puzzled look he continued, "It's what I cook best."

She nodded. "I can cook better _inside_, you know." He teased.

She gasped at her absent mindedness. She let him in and he noticed the video. She noticed a faint pink tinge in his cheeks. "I'll get started on the food. Want some music?" He asked.

She nodded. He turned on the radio and began to cook.

_This is the first day of the future  
and all I want is you.  
I wear a pair of socks you left here  
but I know, I know, I know nobody could ever fill your shoes._

She danced around the living room to the song. She closed her eyes and imagined, like she would whenever she danced, that she was dancing in a crisp white dress, with her prince charming…suddenly the blank face of the prince was replace with a familiar, handsome face. Syaoran? She opened her eyes and saw that she was in his arms, and they were swaying to the music beat. She moved closer and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. "A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't dance alone," he whispered in her ear.

_I can't see so clearly when your smoke gets in my eyes.  
Please me with your promises and hurt me with your lies.  
Baby can you hear the message I am sending?  
Love me like the world is ending_

And they remained like that for a while, simply moving, to their own will, naturally. No one in the world could stop them. But themselves.

_This is the last day of existence  
and all I want is you.  
And there's a certain sadness  
But I know, I know, I know the sky is what makes the ocean blue.  
I know, I know, I know the sky is what makes the ocean blue._

_I can't see so clearly when your smoke gets in my eyes.  
Please me with your promises and hurt me with your lies.  
Baby can you hear the message I am sending?  
Love me like the world is ending._

_Love me like the world is ending._

She pulled away. She mouthed, 'sorry' and ran up the stairs. He stared after her, and said, "Don't worry, Kinomoto, I am _determined_ to make you fall in love with me."

_And they all say to pour it has to rain.  
So don't complain if we get wet  
In the deep end._

_I can't see so clearly when your smoke gets in my eyes.  
Please me with your promises and hurt me with your lies.  
Baby can you hear the message I am sending?  
Love me like the world is ending.  
Love me like the world is ending._

_Come on and love me like the world is ending._

_**A/N**_

_**Well, I'm mainly focusing on this story now, so…**_

_**Well what do you think? I thought the song fit…Anyway, I don't own CCS, otherwise I would have made sure Syaoran and Sakura get married when they grow up. Do I **__**seem**__** like someone who owns something as awesome as this? Anyway, the song is 'Love me like the world is ending' by Ben Lee.**_

_**I do own this story though so don't try anything funny, whatsoever or I will send my hit man! **_

_**Alex**_


	4. A Powerful Emotion

Chapter three: A Powerful Emotion

She buried her head into her pillow and cursed herself. Why did she do that? It was perfect! The moment! The mood! Him…

She gave up…her life sucked.

She noticed that the song had ended and he had switched off the radio. She tidied herself and went downstairs. At that very moment, he walked out of the kitchen. "Just in time, Kinomoto, I was about to call you down. Lunch is served. Ahh, I'd better get going," he said.

He made for the door but she stopped him, coming in between him and the door. He was definitely not expecting her to come in front of him, and nearly tripped over himself, holding onto her for balance. He looked up and smiled apologetically. "What about you?" she said softly.

He smirked and then brought his mouth to her ear. He whispered, "Are you worried about me, _Sa-ku-ra_." She trembled at the feel of his hot breath against her skin, let alone the sound of him saying her name, and it took all her resistance to ignore the temptation to grab him and kiss him senseless. She shocked herself.

He chuckled. "But, seriously, don't bother. I already eat on my way here. Thanks for your concern." He pushed her aside and left, turning to give her a wink.

She watched him disappear into the horizon. She slapped herself_. Come on Sakura! This is the guy who, need I remind you, __stole__ your locker. _

_**He's also the guy who you danced with. **_Her conscious reminded her.

_BUT! He's also the guy who humiliated you in the spelling bee finals! _

_**He's **__**also**__** the guy who you nearly **__**kissed **__**, need I remind you? **_Her conscious snapped impatiently.

No she didn't. Sakura sat at her windowsill, eating the food Syaoran made her and staring out the window.

He was one heck of a guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran sat at his desk. A girl stumbled into class and the teacher told her to sit next to him. She sat next to him and said, "Hi, I'm Daidoji Tomoyo, you?"

"Li Xiao Lang, but call me Li Syaoran." He said.

She nodded and then they both looked to their work. They had to write about the first time they felt a powerful emotion, whatever it was. Syaoran pulled out his pen and began writing:

_When I was eight, all I could care about were games, and __only__ games. I used to live in China and my mum forced me—yes, she forced me to enter a spelling bee. When I first got into the finals, I realized that everyone looked smart, stone cold, and ambitious. Not to mention and tiny bit nerdy—no offence meant towards my best friend ever, Eriol Hiragizawa, except one. One girl stood out between all of them—I already knew her, of course, I had spent all my summers in Tomoeda trying to grasp her attention by doing anything silly to utterly and completely stupid. It was weird, how badly I wanted to impress her—and scary at the same time. I think I spent half the tournament avoiding her. When the actual finals began, I couldn't help staring at her, she was sitting several seats away from me. She was brilliant! I won't tell you her name, you might use it to blackmail me. _

_Anyway, when it was my turn, I showed off a little—okay, I'll admit it, I showed off A LOT, and my cousin, told me that she heard her say that she vowed to kill me or something like that. I haven't stopped thinking about her since then, and right now, I'd do anything to see her, like that, lively without a care in the world. The emotion I'm talking about is inexplicable in its own way, I guess, but I'm __glad__ to say that I have felt it. In case your I.Q. is below 0 I was talking about Love._

He put down his pen, it was short and to the point, although it could do without that last line. "Okay, now, hand them in, don't write your name, and I will give it to somebody else at random tomorrow, class dismissed. Mister Li Syaoran, I trust you will tell Miss Kinomoto."

He saluted the teacher. "Aye, aye, cap." Then he walked off to his next class, smiling to himself, and flashing grins to everyone he passes by.

Great, now they _know_ he's a freak.

_**A/N**_

_**I know the chapters are short, but I have exams and not too much time on my hands. Thanks for all the reviews on the prologue and chapter one. **_

_**I do **__**not**__** own CCS, if I did you'd be **__**watching **__**this. And I think I made myself clear on the story thing, hmm?**_

_**Alex**_


End file.
